Data compression is a way of information encoding which results in storage saving. Storage servers generally deploy various lossless compressions (original information can be exactly reconstructed) for storage space reduction. All these algorithms behave substantially different from one another in terms of compression ratio or time to compress/decompress on different datasets. Accordingly, no compression algorithm can compress every input file in same manner with same results. Depending on the dataset attributes, some compression algorithms are faster and realize a small storage savings, while other compression algorithms are slower but provide a greater storage saving.
The above-described background relating data compression is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of some current issues and is not intended to be exhaustive. Other contextual information may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.